Queen Hinata
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Takdir dan Cinta seakan mempermainkan mereka, jika takdir adalah hal yang kejam, maka cinta adalah hal yang menyakitkan/ "Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari mu.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. hinata"/AU,OOC/ SasuHinaNaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Queen Hinata

disclaimer by : masashi kishimoto

rated : T

genre : hurt/comfort, drama, romance, tragedy

pairing: sasuhina, slight sasusaku, gaahina, narusaku, saiino

warning: AU, OOC, OC, TYPO

RnR...

1. kerajaan konoha

_kerajaan konoha diperintah oleh raja uchiha madara dengan ratunya yaitu ratu senju tsunade, memiliki seorang putra mahkota yaitu uchiha fugaku.. tradisi istana konoha adalah menjodohkan putra mahkota diusia 16 tahun dengan salah seorang putri bangsawan.. terutama dari kalangan menteri.._

"yang mulia raja, yang mulia ratu senju datang mengunjungi anda" ucap tobi, pelayan raja madara.

"ya.. persilahkan ratuku masuk tobi"

tobi mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ratu senju masuk.

"ohayou yang mulia raja" ratu senju tsunade menyapa yang mulia raja dengan hormat.

"ohayou ratuku.. kemarilah.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang sangat ingin kau ucapkan sampai-sampai kau datang ke ruang kerjaku, silahkan duduk ratuku" ratu senju pun tersenyum, lalu duduk dihadapan raja madara.

"benar yang mulia raja, aku akan menyampaikan hal penting dan hal penting itu berhubungan dengan putra mahkota kita"

"apa itu ratuku?" , ratu senjupun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"fugaku sudah berusia 16 tahun yang mulia.. dan ini saatnya bagiku untuk memilihkan calon istri untuk fugaku"

"lalu?"

"aku sebagai ratumu, ibu putra mahkota, dan juga sebagai kepala istana dalam akan mengeluarkan surat edaran untuk para menteri yang ingin merekomendasikan putri mereka sebagai calon untuk putra mahkota, dan.. ini surat edaranya yang mulia" , raja madarapun membaca surat tersebut.

"itu bagus ratuku. aku akan menandatangani surat ini segera"

...

_satu minggu kemudian, terkumpul 3 kandidat calon putri mahkota._

_1. hyuuga hikari, anak tunggal dari ketua mentri partai barat, hyuuga tetsuya dan nyonya hyuuga hana._

_2. uchiwa mikoto, anak kedua dari ketua mentri partai selatan, uchiwa tsuki dan nyonya uchiwa momo._

_3. uzumaki kushina, anak tunggal dari menteri militer, uzumaki ryuji dan uzumaki niji. _

_dan setelah diseleksi secara ketat, terpilihlah hyuuga hikari sebagai putri mahkota, dan 4 tahun kemudian, raja madara turun tahta, dan digantikan oleh raja fugaku dan ratu hyuuga hikari. raja fugaku begitu mencintai ratu hikari, tetapi setelah 8 tahun menikah, mereka belum dikaruniai keturunan sehingga muncullah perdebatan antara partai selatan dan partai barat. partai selatan menginginkan agar raja mencari seorang selir , sedangkan partai barat menginginkan agar raja tidak mencari seorang selir._

_diam-diam, raja fugaku memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa ratu hikari, dan setelah di periksa, ternyata ratu hikari mandul. berita kemandulan ratu hikari tersebar dan membuat para menteri berdebat. _

_akhirnya, raja membuat persetujuan dan atas ijin ratu hikari, raja menjadikan uchiwa mikoto sebagai selir istana._

_setahun kemudian, selir uchiwa mikoto mengandung, lalu melahirkan seorang pangeran yang diberi nama uchiha itachi, namun pangeran itachi meninggal akibat terkena cacar. tidak lama setelah itu, selir uchiwa mikoto mengandung lagi, lalu melahirkan seorang putra yang kemudian diberi nama pangeran uchiha sasuke. _

_pangeran sasuke tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang tampan dan cerdas diusianya yang ke 4. _

_para menteri pun berencana untuk menjadikan pangeran sasuke sebagai putra mahkota. namun keajaiban pun terjadi, ratu hikari yang dinyatakan mandul, ternyata mengandung anak raja fugaku, raja fugaku merasa bahagia. _

_tetapi amat disayangkan, karena ratu hikari melahirkan seorang putri, bukan seorang putra. putri itupun diberi nama uchiha hinata._

_para menteri kemudian berdebat, tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris kerajaan konoha._

_mentri partai barat mendukung putri hinata, sedangkan menteri partai selatan menginginkan pangeran sasuke sebagai pewaris kerajaan._

_karena cinta raja fugaku begitu besar kepada ratu hikari, raja pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan putri hinata sebagai putri mahkota kerajaan konoha. _

_selir uchiwa dan partai selatan marah mendengar keputusan raja. merekapun berencana untuk memusnahkan ratu hyuuga hikari dan putrinya._

_selir uchiwa menyuruh seseorang untuk meracuni ibu ratu hikari sehingga ratu hikari berserta putri hinatapun menjenguk ibu ratu hikari. dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ibunya, ratu hikari dan putrinya yang masih bayi diserang dan akhirnya ratu hikari meninggal dan putri hinata jatuh ke jurang._

_selir uchiwa merasa senang mendengar kabar itu, tetapi ia masih merasa belum puas, karena putri hinata belum ditemukan._

_ia mengutus para pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh ratu hikari, untuk membawakan jantung putri hinata, sebagai bukti bahwa putri hinata telah mati._

_para pembunuh bayaran itupun datang kepada selir uchiwa dan dan membawakan jantung, yang mereka katakan sebagai jantung putri hinata. _

_selir uchiwa merasa sangat senang, raja fugaku begitu merasa kehilangan dan berduka. lalu raja fugaku memanggil kepala penjaga istana untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini. _

_para pembunuh bayaran tertangkap, mereka tidak mengaku bahwa selir uchiwa dan partai selatan sebagai dalang dibalik pembunuhan ratu hikari, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin merampas harta ratu hikari. para pembunuh bayaran itupun akhirnya diberi hukuman mati._

_akhirnya, selir uchiwa diangkat menjadi ratu. pangeran sasuke diangkat menjadi putra mahkota._

_ratu uchiwa dan partai selatan merasa berada di atas langit, tanpa tau, bahwa putri hinata masih hidup dan dirawat oleh seorang petani bernama hyuga hizashi dan istrinya yang seorang budak bernama kurenai._

_TBC..._

_haiii... aku pendatang baru disini.. gimana ff pertama ren? bagus gak?_

_harap review ya minna-san.._


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Hinata

By: Uzumaki Ren

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing: SasuHina, Slight..

Genre : Romance, Tragedy.

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran..

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata: 12 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 13 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 16 tahun

Yamanaka Ino : 13 tahun

Uchiha Sai : 14 tahun

2. Meet Her.

12 tahun kemudian...

"Anda benar-benar tampak sangat cantik Sakura-sama.. Saya yakin putra mahkota Uchiha pasti jatuh cinta pada anda " Ucapan Maid-nya itu mau tak mau membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Aa.. Kau berlebihan Ayame-san.."

"Ini tidak berlebihan Sakura-sama.. Anda memang sangat cantik, saya sangat percaya bahwa anda bisa menjadi putri mahkota dan ratu berikutnya, Anda pasti berhasil mengalahkan Ino-san" Ucap Ayame-maidnya, sambil tersenyum tulus. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

.

.

.

.

Di istana konoha, tepatnya di paviliun putra mahkota terlihat ratu uchiwa mikoto dan putra mahkota uchiha sasuke sedang berbicara.

"Kau harus mengikuti apa yang kaa-sama katakan, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu sasuke, jangan mengecewakan kaa-sama dan tou-sama" nampak sekali kalau ratu uchiwa sedang menasehati putranya.

"Hn" ucap putra mahkota sasuke, datar. setelah mengucapkan itu, putra mahkota sasuke berdiri, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ratu mikoto seorang diri. Melihat itu, ratu mikoto pun merasa kesal terhadap putranya itu.

"Mau kemana kau sasuke?" medengar pertanyaan kaa-samanya itu membuat sasuke terdiam, ia pun berbalik dan menatap kaa-sama nya

"Mencari udara segar" jawab sasuke, sekenanya.

Sasuke pun pergi ke luar paviliun nya.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu pasti mencemaskan anda ..." ucap Naruto.

"Hn.. bisa kah jangan berbicara formal.. kau itu sahabat ku, Aku tidak peduli dengn statusku"

"Iya.. iya.. yah.. apakah cuman aku yang mendapat penghargaan seperti ini... Hehehe.. Ne.. Tou-sanku melarangku berbicara tidak formal kepada mu putra mahkota sasuke.. Kau taukan.. Tou-sanku cuman kepala penjaga istana.."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan status membosankan seperti 'putra mahkota '" ucap sasuke datar.

"Begitu ya... baiklah.. Ne, tapi sasuke.. untuk apa kau membawa busur dan anak panah itu? kau tidak berniat meninggalkan istana kan? sebentar lagi acara ulang tahun dan seleksi akhir pemilihan putri mahkota." Naruto berucap histeris dan panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin berburu sebentar, jadi kau harus menemaniku. cepat ambil busur dan anak panah milik mu!" perintah sasuke.

"Ne, baiklah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Uchiha Sasuke"

Narutopun pergi untuk mengambil busur dan anak panahnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang penjagaan istana, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengaku tengah tersesat di istana.

"Ano.. permisi.. gomenasai.. saya mengganggu anda.. saya tersesat di istana konoha yang luas ini.. bisakah anda menunjukkan dimana letak aula istana?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut bak bunga sakura itu.

"A.. ruangan nya ada di barat daya perpustakaan.. dari sini kau bisa melihatnya kan? " kata naruto sambil menunjuk kearah perpustakaan.

"Aa.. Arigatou.." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan naruto.

DEG..

'Kenapa.. jantung ku.. berdetak kencang seperti ini.. hanya dengan melihat senyum gadis itu..' batin naruto.

Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau gadis itu.. sudah pergi dari hadapan nya.

.

.

.

.

"Ck.. Naruto lama sekali.. " sasuke berucap dengan gusar.

Tak jauh dari posisi sasuke, ada seekor burung merpati yang singgah di pohon sakura. Burung merpati itu menarik perhatian sasuke, sasukepun lalu mengeluarkan busur dan anak panah milik nya, sasuke bersiap untuk memanah burung merpati itu, namun amat disayangkan.. burung merpati itu terbang menjauh menuju arah selatan.

Dan Sasuke mengejarnya. Dengan kuda kesayangannya. tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih saja berdiam diri seperti orang linglung, masih tercetak jelas dalam pikirannya tentang gadis berambut bak bunga sakura itu, sampai akhirnya datang seorang pelayan dari paviliun Ratu menanyakan tentang keberadaan Putra Mahkota Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan itu membuatnya menghentikan segala pemikirannya tentang gadis merah muda tadi dan beralih memikirkan Sasuke.

Ini kesalahannya! Ia tidak menjaga Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota.

"Aku akan mencari Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota.. katakan itu kepada Yang Mulia Ratu" Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan kepada pelayan itu. Lalu, ia pun bergegas pergi untuk mencari Putra Mahkota Sasuke dengan menunggangi kuda.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengejar burung merpati itu sambil sesekali ia memanah ke arah burung itu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Burung itu mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Desa selatan adalah bagian paling tersembunyi dari ibu kota, desa itu berada di belakang hutan selatan, tidak ada yang berani melalui hutan selatan, karena hutan itu begitu rimbun dan gelap.

Seorang gadis cilik tengah membersihkan kudanya di bawah guyuran air terjun. Gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan hutan yang gelap, ia tetap membersihkan kudanya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Slashhh...

Seekor burung merpati putih melintas cepat di hadapannya, disusul sebuah panah yang hampir mengenainya.

Plassshh...

Panah itu menembus air terjun, dan jatuh akibat mengenai batu air terjun.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangan ku?!" teriak gadis cilik itu dengan murka.

"Aku!" seorang pria berkuda muncul dengan wajah angkuhnya. Gadis cilik itu terkejut karena pria remaja yang tengah berbicara dengan nya adalah seorang bangsawan karena pria itu berpakaian mewah.

Di Kerajaan Konoha ada hukum yang tidak memperbolehkan rakyat biasa berbicara kasar kepada para bangsawan. Gadis cilik itu langsung terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai ... gomenasai.. saya sudah berteriak kepada anda... saya harap anda mau menunjukkan kemurahan hati anda.. Gomenasai.. tolong jangan laporkan saya kepada polisi istana.. kaa-san dan tou-san saya adalah orang yang tidak berada.. mereka tidak mungkin bisa membayar denda.." ucap gadis cilik itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Sayang sekali karena sekarang kau sedang berbicara dengan putra kepala polisi istana" ucap pria muda itu a.k.a Uchiha sasuke dengan seringai licik.

Gadis cilik itu tidak tahu bahwa pria di depannya adalah putra mahkota kerajaan konoha yang sedang mengerjainya. Gadis cilik itu gemetar mendengar ucapan sasuke.

"Gomenasai Tuan.. gomenasai.." ucap gadis cilik itu, masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hn, aku akan memaafkan mu, asalkan kau mau mengajaku berkeliling di desa ini" ucap sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Ha'i" ucap gadis cilik itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi nama Tuan siapa? " Tanya gadis cilik itu dengan antusias, ia tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Putra polisi istana di desanya.

"Sasuke, kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Mereka pun pergi mengelilingi desa dengan menuntun kuda masing-masing. Mereka pergi ke rumah keluarga Sabaku untuk mengantarkan kuda yang tadi hinata bersihkan.

Setelah itu mereka pergi berjalan mengelilingi tempat-tempat indah di desa selatan, sesuatu yang tidak bisa sasuke temukan di istana. Kuda sasuke masih di tuntunnya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, hingga membuat sasuke lupa bahwa istana sedang membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat. Ia terus berusaha mencari Putra Mahkota Sasuke, walaupun ia tidak tahu harus mencari dimana. Acara kerajaan akan dimulai saat matahari naik. waktu nya tinggal sedikit lagi, ia harus mencari Putra Mahkota secepatnya.

.

.

.

TBC..

Haiii.. ren come back lagi nih.. hihi.. maaf agak lama.. special thanks buat pereview pertama Queen Hinata.

Oya, untuk Ff yang lainnya ntar nyusul di kemudian hari.

Jaa.. Keep or delete? :-)


End file.
